Barney's Big Surprise / Barney's Halloween Party (Standard Version)
1998 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 82 * Part 1: Intro and Barney is a Dinosaur (1998 Version) * Part 2: BBS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: If You're Happy and You Know It (1998 Version) * Part 4: BBS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Welcome to the Treehouse (1998 Version) * Part 6: BBS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Baby Bop Hop (1998 Version) * Part 8: BBS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Happy Birthday to Me (1998 Version) * Part 10: BBS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Airplane Song (1998 Version) * Part 12: BBS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: My Kite (1998 Version) * Part 14: BBS - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Driving Medley (1998 Version) * Part 16: BBS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Mr Knickerbocker (1998 Version) * Part 18: BBS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: The Tinkerputt's Song (1998 Version) * Part 20: BBS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: We are Little Robots (1998 Version) * Part 22: BBS - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Rainbow Song (1998 Version) * Part 24: BBS - Chapter 12 for End of Act 1 and Start of Act 2 * Part 25: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1998 Version) * Part 26: BBS - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Four Little Ducks (1998 Version) * Part 28: BBS - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise, 1998 Version) * Part 30: BBS - Chapter 15 * Part 31: If All the Raindrops (1998 Version) * Part 32: BBS - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1998 Version) * Part 34: BBS - Chapter 17 * Part 35: I'm Mother Goose (1998 Version) * Part 36: BBS - Chapter 18 * Part 37: The Mother Goose Medley (1998 Version) * Part 38: BBS - Chapter 19 * Part 39: Old King Cole (1998 Version) * Part 40: BBS - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Happy Birthday to You (1998 Version) * Part 42: BBS - Chapter 21 for BJ Talking * Part 43: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 44: BBS - Chapter 22 * Part 45: Barney's Big Surprise Credits * Part 46: Barney's Halloween Party Intro * Part 47: BHP - Chapter 1 * Part 48: It's Halloween Night Tonight (1998 Version) * Part 49: BHP - Chapter 2 * Part 50: Pop Goes the Weasel (1998 Version) * Part 51: BHP - Chapter 3 * Part 52: I Like Autumn (1998 Version) * Part 53: BHP - Chapter 4 * Part 54: Apples (1998 Version) * Part 55: BHP - Chapter 5 * Part 56: So Many Pumpkins (1998 Version) * Part 57: BHP - Chapter 6 * Part 58: S-M-I-L-E (1998 Version) * Part 59: BHP - Chapter 7 * Part 60: Icky Squishy Gooey Ooey (1998 Version) * Part 61: BHP - Chapter 8 * Part 62: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1998 Version) * Part 63: BHP - Chapter 9 * Part 64: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise, 1998 Version) * Part 65: BHP - Chapter 10 * Part 66: Five Little Owls (1998 Version) * Part 67: BHP - Chapter 11 * Part 68: What I Want to Be (1998 Version) * Part 69: BHP - Chapter 12 * Part 70: It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise, 1998 Version) * Part 71: BHP - Chapter 13 * Part 72: A Big Parade of Costumes (1998 Version) * Part 73: BHP - Chapter 14 * Part 74: Toss it In the Window (1998 Version) * Part 75: BHP - Chapter 15 * Part 76: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (1998 Version) * Part 77: BHP - Chapter 16 * Part 78: One Two You Know What to Do (1998 Version) * Part 79: BHP - Chapter 17 * Part 80: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 81: BHP - Chapter 18 * Part 82 and Final Part: Barney's Halloween Party Credits Coming Soon on YouTube! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation